


Lovely One

by OneofaKindStoryLover



Category: MJFICTION, Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofaKindStoryLover/pseuds/OneofaKindStoryLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im elizabeth Taylor and Im a childstar.Nobody understood me until I met michael...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New neigbors

Hello,my name is Elizabeth Taylor and I´m a childstar.I acted in my first movie as I was 2. I dont know why but everybody loved me from the beginning on.Nobody understood how I felt over the years,all the rumors and all the criticism.As I read the first criticism and rumors about me,I cried.It was horrible to hear how people talked about me,especially because I thought everybody liked me.I was just 8 and didnt took the whole acting and red carpet thing that serious. I just thought they would knew how it felt to be in the spotlight as a little child.But they didnt.After a while i got a used to it and doesnt payed that much attention about rumors and all that stuff.Sometimes I even laughed about some stuff they said about me.Let me tell you something about my family.My mom is a carrying.loving and warmhearted person.She always supported me in everything I did.She gave her best to understand me.Well my dad is the completely opposite,he carred about nothing except my money,he was always drunk and screamed at us.But in public he acted as the best dad.I doesnt carred about him,as long as mom was there I was happy.My parents decided it would be better when we move from chicago to los angeles. So we moved.It was summer break and I had some off weeks from the movie I was acting in at the moment.Mom always said she doesnt like that I was working that much.Well whatever we moved to LA.So here the story begins: 

 

"Liz,would you please come downstairs?",mom yelled from downstairs.

I was laying on my bed and yelled back "Im on my way mom",so I made my way downstairs.

It looked a bit messy,of course because we just moved in.I went into the kitchen where my mom was.

She looked at me and said,"Elizabeth, would you please bring these selfmade cookies to our new neighbors and greet them from us?"

I agreed, "Of course mom."

She handled me the plate full of selfmade cookies and gave me a thanking smile.I took the plate and went outside. It was a beautiful summer day,the sun shined everywhere and the beautiful flowers showed their presence. I took a deep breath and slowly walked to my new neighbors house.

The door was open but I rang the bell.No anwer. I was too curious why the door was open so I just entered the house and closed the door behind me.I entered a big entrance hall which was quiet amazing.And well decorated.It reminded me of the way mom always decorated.I just felt comfortable from the first moment I entered the house.

I looked around and a beautiful drawing caughted my eyes.It was a drwaing of a rose. Beside the rose was a text, it said: >Dear mom,god bless you.Have a beautiful birthday and I will always love you.In love your son,michael.

It was beautiful and I loved it.I couldnt stop looking at it,so i stood there for a little while just looking at the drawing.I heard a voice behind me asking,"Excuse me but are you searching for someone special?"

I turned around and blushed,"Im Elizabeth Taylor and my mom sended me other here to bring your family these selfmade cookies.",I was still blushing and soo embarrassed that I got caught like that,starring at a drawing like it an animal erupted from the zoo.

I looked up at the person and saw two big,beautiful and magical brown eyes starring at me.I couldnt help but starre back.These eyes were so amazing,and the most beautifulest eyes I ever saw.I instantly smiled and felt a prickling in my stomach. It felt weird but beautiful at the same time.I looked him up and down,he was wet and water dropped from his wet hair and he wore swiiming trunks.He had a sixpack and he just looked stunning.He was amazing gorgeous,just perfect in every point. I saw much boys,but he was definitely the quite amazingest one.That was the first time I had that prickling inside of me and I didnt knew exactly what it was.Michael starred at me also studying every part of me.I was blushing like hell but I liked he showed interest,even when he only looked at me I liked it.

Finally he said something,"Well,Im michael jackson.And of course I know that your the beautiful and talented elizabeth taylor.",he winked at me,"And Im happy to hear we´re neighbors now",he gave me and big and beautiful smile.

God,that boy was just PERFECT.I handed him the cookies and we looked each other deep in the eyes for a while.He had this indescribable twinkle in his eyes.This eyes just melt my heart.We kept looking in each others eyes until his family came in.I greeted them and told them who I was and from where I came,even when they all knew me.They were so kindly and I felt familiar.As I came to marlon and wanted to greet him he took my hand,kneed down and kissed it.I was shocked and surprised about what marlon did and I just looked down and blushed.Then I looked up and saw everyone looked at me and the first thing I did was looking over to michael.He pretended to be happy but as I studied his eyes he looked sad......   
________   
He looked so sad it broke my heart.And iut seemed as I was the only one who saw that.I couldnt stop looking at michael and everything seemed in slop motion for me.Marlon stood up and gave me a smile.Michael still pretended to be happy and the jacksons looked at me.It was so embarassing and I was still blushing.The whole scene just reminded me of a movie and I just wanted that this whole thing would find an end.Fast.

Suddenly little janet said,"Marlon,you fool.Stop bothering every girl you see.It seems like she is more interested in michael,and michael in her."

My eyes widened about what she says.I was happy this whole scene had an end but not that way.She seemed to be pretty smart for her age but I was even more embarassed about what she just admitted.I looked to michael and he was blushing too.It was an awkward silence between all of us.I was helpless and,I dont know wht but I looked over to kathrine.

She gave me and heartwarming smile and I think she understood how I felt and said, "How about we go in the dinnerroom and eat those good looking selfmade cookies,elizabeth brought us?"

Everybody agreed and kathrine went in the dinningroom.Jermaine looked at us and smiled.

He suggested,"How about little micky show us that he is an upgrowing man,and kisses his girlfriend?" Jermaine laughed and his brother agreed,except marlon and michael.

Marlon exclaimed,"No,he cant kiss her shes mine"

Out of the blue michael started protecting me,"Guys just leave her alone ok? Shes not my girlfriend.And marlon she would she if shes interested in you,but she dont,so would you slow down a bit please? And jermaine what you just suggested was childish!"

Michael was in a little rage,but it was sweet that he protected me.

"Ohhh,michael is protecting his girl",jermaine and his brothers said in a little choir.

"Jermaine,would you please just stop acting like a child?",michael said,now stepping a few inches closer to jermaines face looking at him.

Jermaine and michael look in each others eyes, michael had to look up a little because he was tinier than jermaine.It looked like they were close to have a big fight.

I felt horrible,I was just some minutes there and already cause trouble in their family.Kathrine was in the kitchen and didnt knew what was going on in her,and joseph doesnt even showed up.Tito, marlon,rebbie,randy,janet,jacky and latoya were just standing around them rather surprised that michael was that angry.I had mixed feeling,I was scared because he was close to have a big fight with his brother but happy because he protected me.It started getting cold in the room and nobody said anything and jermaine and michael just looked in each others eyes,saying nothing.

I wanted to say something to stop that but before I could say anything kathrine came in and said,"Jermaine,michael what are you doing? Is that what I teached you both over the years? Im dissapointed" Even when she was shocked and mad her voice still was calm and doesnt raised.

Michael looked down,knowing what he did.But jermaine still looked at him.

I was so angry at myself about what i just did. "Kathrine,you shouldnt blame michael and jermaine....",I stopped because my voice got too shaky and tears welled up in my eyes.But I had to finish what I wanted to say,"Im sorry that I caused so much problems here,in the short time I was here.I think its better when I leave now.",and with that I ran out.

A tear rolled down my cheek.I liked michael and his family I really did.They gave me sucha warm feeling.I just didnt want to cause more problems I just knew I would.

Finally someone yelled,"Elizabeth,please wait."


	2. I dont wanna cause trouble

"Elizabeth please stop",I heard behind me again.Tears streamed down my cheeks and I could hardly see where I was running.My heart told me to stop but I just didnt wanted to cause more trouble in michaels family.I liked them a way too much to hurt them.I just knew I would.Someone hold my arm tight,which cause me to stop.My eyes were red and puffy and at first I didnt saw who was standing in front off me.But then I saw it.It was michael.Now he stood right in front of me and I just hugged him.We stood there in completely silence and just hugged each other.Michael wrapped his arms tight around me,which made me felt safe.After a few minutes I managed to stop crying.Michael layed one hand at my chin,his other hand still at my hip,and lifted my chin up so I looked at him and michael began,"Elizabeth you didnt caused trouble in my family.And Im sorry if I made you feel this way.Its just my brothers are so childish sometimes.I just had to stop them saying dump stuff about you."

I looked up at michael to say,"But....",I started but michael didnt let me finish my sentence,"No elizabeth theres no but.So would you like to spend the rest of the day with me?"

 

I smiled I loved the thought to spend the rest of the day with him because I really liked him.He made me feel so good and he gave me an prickling in my stomach.I didnt knew what this prickling meant but one thing I knew about it: It was good.

 

"Sure Michael",I answered him and hugged him again.We both smiled at each other and I blushed and looked down.Just then I saw his t-shirt.It was a PlayBoy shirt and I bursted into laugher.

Michael was confused,"What?",he asked me and I still laughing answered,"Its your shirt.It a PlayBoy shirt.Im sorry I just thought it funny."

Michael just smiled at me and so did I.

 

We went to michaels house and started to spend the rest of the day together.Marlon still showed interest,but not as much as before.I was happy with michael.And finally little janet came to us and we had fun together.All I needed in my life were real friends I can trust and just have some normal fun with.I never had it and I knew michael hadnt too.Many rumors about michael and his family were in the news.I never believed a single of them.Who gave the tabloids the right to let them say stupid untrue things about people who wasnt bothering them in a single way? I never understood tabloids.Not a single good story they wrote about michael and his family.Of course not,if its not bad it wouldnt sale.

 

Michael invited me to stay to dinner and I accepted.We sat around the big dinner table and kathrine served very good looking delicious food.

I asked michael were joseph were and michael answered,"Oh well I guess hes at the studio and do some stuff.",he gave me an smile and honestly I was happy to dont meet joseph,because I thought hes exactly like my dad.There were small groups of conversations around the table.It was just a perfect family dinner,like I always imagined a family dinner should be.The family dinner my family always had were like this:

Mom and me sat down and ate.Dad didnt showed up and we gave up waiting for him.And if he showed up he was completely drunk like always and screamed some weird stuff at us.Mom knew it was helpless to try change dad but she never really gave up.She also knew he cheated on her many times,but she never showed a single bit of her sadness towards me.She wanted me to be happy.But everytime I looked at mom at this time I was sad.She deserved better than that,and deep in her heart she knew it.I remember one night I heard dad screaming at mom.I snuggled in my bed and covered my ears.I was just 6 and pretty scared.I was always scared about dad as I was a child.I never really like or trusted him,of course not he carred a shit about us.Well after 1 hour dad went out and slammed the door behind him very loud.I quietly went out of my room and into moms room.She sat there crying leant at the bathtube.Her makeup were all over her cheeks and I sat right beside her and hugged her as tight as I could.

I stroke her hair and said,"Mom I promise you one day I gonna take you with me and we gonna have a better life than that.You deserve a better life than you have now.Belive me" Mom were proud to have me and we had a very close realtionship.I loved her from the bottom of my heart and at the moment she was the only person I could really trust.

 

"Earth is calling liz",michael waved his hand infront of my eyes.

I were deep in my thoughts and the dinner was already finished.I was so embarassed I didnt realized it,"Im sorry michael I was just deep in my thought."

Michael smiled and said,"No problem liz.Well I dont wanna throw you out but its already pretty late and I dont want that you get problems with your parents." 

 

I was sad,I didnt wanted this day to end.It was just the most perfect day in my life.It was really late and I got my shoes and jacket on.

I turned to michael and said,"Thanks for reminding me michael.I had a wonderful day and thanks for everything."

Michael stayed in the kitchen sitting on his chair.I didnt want to make it even harder to say goodbye so I decided to go back home as quickly as I could.I wanted to open the door but somebodys hands holded my hips and turned me around to face him.

It was michael he had his hands on my hips and began,"Liz I really enjoyed the day with you.I never has sucha perfect day with anyone.I dont want this day to end and I wish it could last forever.But I know its impossible.But when you go now I know I would never ever forget you.I dont know you for long but I still like you much.So atleast please let me walk you home"

 

I blushed much and I was so happy michael felt the same way I did.This prickling came back and I felt so joyful.Right now I could hug the whole world.I smiled and michael looked deep in my eyes.I think he could read in my eyes and so he took my hand all the way back to my house.We said our goodbyes and michael promised me to pick me up tomorrow morning to spend another beautiful day together.

 

Back home I talked to mom and she told me dad is by a friend.A ´friend´ we both knew he was by one girl if his,but honestly we both didnt carred.We was a perfect family without him.We decided to go to bed but I was to excited about tomorrow.I dressed myself in my pyjamas and went to bed.I imagined how tomorrow will be and finally my eyes closed....


	3. Circus fun and love

I woke up and looked at my watch.It was already 11am as I woke up.Damn I usually never slept that long.I went in the shower quick and got dressed.I was so exited about meeting michael again and that prickling in my stomach doesnt stopped.I ate breakfast and got outside and sat down at a bench.It was warm outside and a lightly wind blow through my hair.I loved it.I looked at a little butterfly who was sitting on a rose and he was incredibly beautiful.

I watched him just sitting there until someones hands covered my eyes,"Guess who I am."

I smiled and said,"Of course its you,michael.",I giggled and he giggled too.

I loved his giggling it was so sweet.He sat down beside me and just looked at me.I dont know why,but he was searching for something.He looked kinda helpless and that made my heart melt.He looked like a little helpless child.

" Is everything ok michael?",I asked in a worried tone.

"Yes...yes of course.What should be?",Michael stuttered,which made me even more worried.

I looked at his eyes and said,"Michael,I dont know you for long but I see it something you worry about.So if you wanna talk about it we can.And if you wont its ok too."

Michael looked down took a depp breath and started,"Well liz,you´re right.Theres something bothering me.Well its not really bothering me I just cant stop thinking about it.All night long it was just one thing in my head."

I was surprised,what could make him working day and night in his head? I was curious like I was always so I asked,"Whats in your mind all time ?"

Michael smiled at me and I looked with curious eyes at him. He smiled and said a single word,"You."

I was speechlees and this prickling in my stomach,it got even stronger and stronger.I didnt answered for a minute and michael looked sad.And I saw that.

"I guess I scared you,didnt I?",Michael looked so sad but he just understood me.

"Michael,no no you didnt.Im just speechlees.Im sorry if I made you feel that way.But how about we gonna have some fun now?" At that moment I could really slap my own face.This was the perfect moment to tell him how I really felt,but dummy me didnt.Michael agreed and we went to his house.

The day went smoothly and we had alot of fun.I just loved beeing around michael.He gave me sucha good feeling.This day I came good along with his brother.We had fun together and we all enjoyed it.But this day I didnt ate dinner by the jacksons.I saw joseph for once at this day and he doesnt payed any attention to me.He payed attention to nobody.Not his wife or children.Nobody except me wondered about this,it seems to be normal to kathrine and the children.Joseph seemed similar to my dad and because of that I didnt really wanted to meet him.

It was 4pm and I decided it would be better to go home before they ate dinner.The whole day we spend in the garden at the pool and I really liked it.

We sat on pool chairs and I leant over to michael and ask,"How about I go and get us both an orange juice?",I gave him the best smile I had and he smiled too.

He just nodded shyly.I went to the kitchen and saw kathrine making a pie.

I looked at her for a while and finally asked,"Can I help you?"

Kathrine turned around smiled at me and answered,"For sure you can would be great to know the new best friend of my son better"

I blushed because whenever someone said michael that feeling came back.I helped her making the pie and we had a nice chat.Suddenly little janet came in and wanted to be a part of this chat.

"Kathrine can I tell you something? Its just I think you understand me the best right now.",I looked at kathrine not sure what she gonna say.

Kathrine washed her hands and gave me a heartwarming smile and said,"Honey ,you can tell me everything.I try my best to help you,I promise.Lets take a seat and talk."

We sat down and I began,"Kathrine,all the time Im with michael or just think about him I get this prickling in my stomach and it stays.But I dont know what it is",I shyly explained.

Janet glanced at me and said,"I knew it girl.You both are sucha good couple!"

Kathrine smiled at me and said,"Honey,its called love.You love Michael."

Me loving michael? Maybe she was right......Of course she was! Now I realized that feeling.Again I felt so dump.But I didnt knew how to explain my feelings to michael. I was scared I gonna loose him if I tell him how I felt.

"Kathrine how..how should I explain him how I fell for him?",I wasnt sure if I would even ever do that.

Kathrine just smiled and said,"Find a good place and just tell him.And whatever happens I know he would never leave you." Kathrine knew how I thought,I guess it because she gone through this alot because of her children.

I thanked her and brought michael his orange juice.I sat down again and thought,about what kathrine said,again.A good place.I thought about it,I thought and thought.

Finally a perfect place plopped in my head,"Perfect!",I shouted out loud.

"Whats perfect?",Michael asked curiously.

" Michael theres a big circus in the near tomorrow.Would you like to go there with me?"

Michael thought for a while but sadly responded,"Liz,Im sorry but I dont have time I have to practise.But if you want...",Michael tried to say but my feelings just overhelmed me and tears streamed down my cheeks.

Exactly this is what I was afraid of.I know I didnt told him anything about my feelings but to hear michael dont have time for me just hurted.I knew its childish but I couldnt control my feeling at this moment.

I didnt wanted michael to see me like that and it was embarassing that I cried because of that.I stood up and ran out and down to my house.Michael ran after me but this time he wasnt fast enough.I looked the door behind me and sank down leant against the door.I cried and heared michael knocking on the door asking what happened.I didnt bothered to answer him and he stayed right infront of the door for a hour.I didnt stopped crying and finally went to my bedroom.Mom wasnt at home and I was happy.I didnt want to cause even more trouble.I sat down on my bed crying.Maybe michael heard what kathrine and I was talking about earlier.

I heard little stones getting throwed at my window,"Liz,Liz!",it was michael but I was too embarassed to open the window.Again he yelled,"Liz,please I know you´re there.Please Im sorry really,I didnt meant to hurt you.Please open the door." That michael carred so much about how I felt showed me he doesnt hated me and that made my heart melt.

I took a deep breath wipped away my tears and opened the window,"Michael Im so sorry.I know Im childish and embarassing."

Michael looked up,happy that I answered,"No liz,you´re not.If you open the door we can talk calmly."

"Ok",I was really embarassed but i was happy I meant so much to michael that he waited for almost one and a half hour for me to answer.

I quickly went upstairs and opened the locked door.Michael already stood there and looked at me.I wanted to say something but he hugged me before I could say anything.I let him in and we went in my room.

"Its the beautifules room I ever saw",Michael glanced at me.

I blushed.We sat down on my bed.

For minutes it was silent between us until michael started,"Well I know you was sad because I dont have time for you tomorrow,but I surely can make anything and we go there."

"Michael you really dont have to do it.If you dont have time its ok.I understand it,I really do.I just over reacted earlier."

Michael looked at me with a serious face and said,"But I want to."

I hugged him tight and we layed down on the bed and snuggled.I heard his heartbeat,it was sucha sweet rythem.Again there was no thing until yet I didnt liked on him.I listened to his heartbeat and my eyes slowly closed.I fell asleep.

__________

I woke up at the next morning still laying on michael chest.I fastly woke michael up,"Michael,Michael! Stand up you have to go to the practise!!"

Michael opened his eyes fastly and we stood up. "Im sorry liz,I really gotta go now.See you at the circus.",he sweetly said.

I was confused,"But michael how should I find you?"

Michael smiled,"Believe me you will",he gave me a wink and went out.This boy just understand how to drive me crazy.

I phoned my mom and found out that she was at a friends house and I would be alone the next week.She said it ok when I go out and have friends at the house but I should be careful.I promised her to be careful and dont do dump stuff.I did different stuff to waste time until I would go to meet,no better find michael at the circus.I really didnt had an idea how to find him but anyhow it would happen.Finally it was 7pm and it was getting dark outside.I get dressed and fixed my hair.I wanted to look as perfect as I could do finally tell him how I felt.I was dressed in an beautiful white dress which suited me perfect and lovely glittered shoes.I looked perfect.I went to the circus and it was magical.They were little animals walking around,different atractions,a ferris wheel and much more.

I started thinking were michael could be as finally it popped in my head.The ferris wheel.I went to the ferris wheel and saw michael sitting in there.

He looked in the different direction and I quietly sat next to him and said,"Gotcha"

"You´re good liz.",he said surprised that I was so quiet sneaking in.

I was proud at myself and proudly said,"Well it just plopped in my mind."

Michael giggled and started again,"Well by the way you look beautiful"

I was blushing again and smiled at him.He smiled back and finally the ride started.After a few rounds the ferris wheel stopped at the highest point.We saw the sunset and it was beautiful.

I heard michael taking a deep breath,"Liz,I have to tell you something I should have told you already yesterday"

I was smiling and blushing so much,"And what is it michael?"

Again michael took a deep breath and said,"Liz I...I got deep feeling for you.I....I...I love you.",Michaels cheeks got red and I was speechlees.

I didnt knew what to say and he saw it.He studied my eyes and Im sure he saw I felt the same way.He looked down and rubbed his hands together.He looked up again and layed his hands on my hips.He pulled me closer and looked in my eyes.He repeated his word,"Liz,I love you.",and kissed me.

The ride was over and we got out.I still didnt knew what to say.He loved me.

I finally managed to say something,"Michael I have to tell you something.I love you too.",I shyly said and looked down.

He lifted cheerish lifted me up and kissed me.

We walked hand in hand through all the atractions and ate different sorts of candy.Michael even won a big teddy bear for me.We had much fun together and michael holded my hand all the time.We decided to go back home because it was getting really late.We walked back home hand in hand and went inside of my house.We went in my room and michael sat on my bed.

I walked to him and sat on his lap,"So michael,am I your girl now?",I asked him.

Michael smiled at me and answered,"If you wanna be my girl.Do you wanna be my girl?",he gave me an sweet kiss on my lips and I gave him a bright smile,"Of course I wanna be your girl."

At this moment I was the happiest girl ever.He completed me,and I liked it.I still sat on his lap and we started making out.After a while it got intensive and we layed under my blanket.

We were close to have sex but michael stopped,"Do you really want to do this?",he asked.

I thought for a while and finally said,"Yes I do.Do you really want to do it?"

Michael began,"Liz I love you and of course I wanna do it." This was answer enough for me and I really really loved him.

I was really sure about it.I was never so sure about something.

Michael and I spended a lovely night together.The best and loveliest night I ever had....


	4. You´re best of joy

I woke up snuggling with michael.His arms were tight around me and I felt so safe.The last night was just fascinating.Michael looked so sweet when he slept so peaceful and lovely.I couldnt stop looking at him,it just simply melt my heart.He completed me.I knew I was too young to do what we did last night,but it doesnt felt wrong.I doesnt felt guilty,the opposite,I felt good.

I stroke michaels cheek and whispered,"You´re best of joy michael",I hugged him tight and just a few seconds later.

I felt michaels arms wrapped around me and he sleepy said,"Good morning my beautiful sweety.",he gave me an sleepy but bright smile and kissed me.

I was happy so happy.I finally found the last missing piece of my heart.I always missed something,but I never knew what it was.I thought I needed a dad or more true friends,a better childhood or just some time for myself.But I just needed someone who loved me,loved me who I am.Someone who really understood how I felt,what I needed,what I wanted.The elizabeth outside of all these movies.The real me.Although I never really had time to build my own character I had some own things.I grew up in movies so how should I build myself? 

The answer was,I couldnt.All these characters I played got finally a part of me.I had something from all kind of characters.But all in all that was me.I would never loose myself in a character when he already was a part of me.I went through all sorts of depressions because of that.I had lost myself in the movies,thats what I thought.But I didnt,I just got a part of all the characters,their feelings,their situations.It just matched me how they felt.I never talked about it.I never talked about my feelings.Not even in my deepest depression.I thought and thought and thought ,still snuggling with michael.Michael.I just talk with him about everything.I dont want that we have any secrets.We should know every little thing about each other.

"Sweety? Is everything ok?",Michael,now completely awake,asked in a worried tone.

I looked up and said,"Michael I think we should talk about some things"

Michael looked more worried and asked,"Do I did anything wrong? If I did Im really sorry,I didnt meant to"

I giggled because he was so sweet,"No michael you didnt did anything wrong really.Its just I dont wanna have any secrets to hide away from you.I wanna tell you every little thing from me.My feelings,my thoughts,my problems.I just feel I can trust you in every way.And I never really talked about myself.I never told anybody how I really felt,thought or my problems.Nobody really carred about me.Not that way I fell you do" 

"Sweety you can tell me everything.",Michael smiled at me and we got up.

We went down in the kitchen and made breakfast together.

 

We sat down around the kitchentable and started talking.We talked about everything.Our feeling how we wish this relationship going to be and much more.After a while we found out that our dads are really similar.

"The biggest problem for me is...is that joseph never says hes proud of me.Whatever I did he never said it.Never",tears welled up in michaels eyes and some rolled down his face.

I stood up and sat down on his lap.I whipped away his tears and smiled at him,"Michael if hes not proud about what you do and does hes a fool Im sorry.And maybe he dont says that hes proud but many other people are." Michael didnt stopped crying,no he even cried more.

With a shaky voice he asked,"Who?",more he couldnt say.He was so desperate and all he wanted is to hear how his dad says that he is proud of michael.

"Michael Im proud of you.Really I am.You grew up on stage.You dont had a childhood and still dont have.You missed many things children should go through and do.Like christmas or halloween.And I really know how you feel,my childhood wasnt different.",I tried to smile but it was weak because now all this old memories came back.It hurted but I tried to stay strong for michael.

"Does your dad ever told you that hes proud?",Michael asked between his sniffing.

I looked down and felt that tears welled up in my eyes too,"Well michael,honestly no.And I would lie when I say it doesnt hurt.But people who hurt you over and over again dont deserve a special place in your heart.And about our childhood,its never too late to make things you always wanted to do.I know we missed our childhood but we can do our best to make funny thing and childish things.Who carres about what other people think about us.Well I dont and you shouldnt care too.Life is too short to care about what other people think."

Michael smiled at me and finally stopped crying.He gave me a long kiss and I enjoyed every second of it.His lips were so soft and his kisses were so tender and carrying.

We finished our breakfast and I was about to clean the dirty dishes.

Michael looked at me with a raised eyebrow and asked,"What do you think you´re doing there uhh?"

I looked at him and answered,"Well I wanna was the dished baby" 

Michael stood up took the plates out of my hands and places them on the table again.I giggled and michael kissed me.

Michael took my hands in his and said,"Sweety I love your kisses.And by the way you better let me make all the work here."

I raised an eybrow and asked,"Do you think I wouldnt make it good?"

Michael giggled and answered,"No I really think you would do a perfect job but baby I want you as my girlfriend not as my maid."

This sentence just melted my heart.I finally gave in and let michael do all the dishes.He was just perfect as I said.

After michael finished he let out a sight.

I wondered,"Is everything ok honey?"

Michael turned around and sat beside me,"Elizabeth,I have to tell you something." 

I have to tell you something? I was worried.And he said my full name which made me even more worried.What was sooo serious that he used my full name?

I was never so worried about something,"What is it michael?" 

Michael took a deep breath looked down and looked up again.He took my hands,"Sweety I gonna go on a tour the next month.We gonna promote it and I will be on tour for a year then."

I couldnt believe what I just heard,"One year?! Michael one year is pretty long you know this?! I mean one year away from you?!" Tears streamed down my cheeks and michael tried to say something but I didnt let him.

I just stood up,michael wanted to hug me but I lightly pushed him away from me.I ran upstairs into my room and layed down on my bed,crying in my pillow.

Michael came in and just hugged me tight.I wanted to push him away again but this time he didnt let himself get pushed away.He hugged me tighter and although I cried and said he just leave me alone he hugged me even tighter.

He wrapped his arms tight around me and calmly said,"Sweety I know a year is long but Im not happy about it to.But baby see it with my eyes,Im a part of the jacksons I cant leave them alone.Do you understand what I mean?",Michael waited for my answer but I just snuggled myself deeper in his chest.

Michael sighted and though for a minute until he finally had an idea,"How about you come with us on tour? We can talk to our parents.That surely gonna be awesome to go on tour together and see different countries."

I was surprised and loved the idea michael atmitted,"Sure michael.Im sorry I behaved like a child I was just sad that I dont gonna see you for a long long time.But do you really think my parents gonna say yes to this idea?" I really really liked the idea but I knew my parents specially my dad wouldnt agree with this idea.

We sat on the couch and watched tv.I layed on michael chest as usual and he played with my hair.

Michael giggled and said,"Sweety this morning you said Im best of joy.Do you really mean it?" 

I giggled,"Yes I really mean it baby.Youre the best thing which ever happened to me although I dont know you for that long.But Im soo happy I met you."

Michael glanced at me and we kissed each other.

Michael was really the best of joy.The best thing which could ever happen.Before I felt bad to move away but that I met michael made this moving stuff a thousand times better.I didnt knew him that long but I felt like I knew him for thousand year.Like he was always a part of my life.I couldnt imagine a life without michael.And whatever happenes I dont wanna loose him never.Even if this young relationship doesnt work,I would really wish that we gonna stay friends.He understood me.He understood Elizabeth not Elizabeth Taylor.And I understood Michael not Michael Jackson.But I felt this relationship gonna last forever.....


	5. Can we really do that?

We layed there watching Tv and there was one question,which didnt wanted to go outta my head:Can we really do that?

I mean I trusted michael and michael trusted me but nobody knew we were a couple now.We should talk to out parents or atleast at our mothers.

I didnt really concentrated on the Tv and michael saw that,"Sweety is everything ok?",michael asked worried.

I turned the TV off and said beside him.I took a deep breath,"Michael Im just worried because,well our parents doesnt even know we are a couple now,and I think it looks weird when I come on tour as just a friend.Imagine we are in a hotelroom or wherever and we kiss each other and get caughted.That would be even worse than to tell them about us.I dont wanna force you but please give it a try."

Michael looked down and pretended to be upset.He sniffed.

"Michael are you ok?",I asked worried that I might hurted him with what I said.

I looked at michael because he didnt answered me and I got even more worried.I never meant to hurt him,I just wanted him to think about it.I mean we cant always keep that relationship away from the light.Our families arent the problem,its the tabloids.They wouldnt go off from the story.

I tried to see michaels face but I couldnt.I got more worried and worried and finally michael looked up.He laughed.He laughed?!?! Why does he laughed? I was mad but I laughed.It was a typical prank from michael and it really cheered me up.I punshed michaels shoulder and he prentended it hurted him.

We tickled each other and I harldy could breath,"Michael please stop.Stop I cant really breath.",I laughed so hard.

Michael laughed either,"Ok as my little princess says.",he stopped and lifted me up.

I wondered,"Why do you lift me up and where do you gonna bring me?" Michael just gave me a smile and went out of the door.

He brought me to his houseand let me down at in the entrance hall.

"Michael why did you brought me to your house?" Michael took my hands and glanced,"Youre right we should tell our parents about us.I mean I want that everybody know that youre my girl."

I was happy michael said it.I had mixed feeling about it.First,I didnt really knew joseph and I was scared how he would react.He was surely a men with temper and I dont think he gonna be happy to see his son gets together with a girl and dont have that much time as before for the music.But I didnt meant to take away michaels music.

Michael saw I was excited,"Sweety dont be scared.Just keep cool hun.I promise nothing gonna happen.I gonna protect you"

I believed him but I didnt knew how to feel.Michael was my first boyfriend,so it would be my first time to meet my boyfriends dad.His mom kathrine I came very good along and I really liked her.I think michael had her attitude and I like he wasnt like joseph.

Michael hugged me tight and he felt my heavy heartbeat,"Liz.listen you dont have to worry about anything,really",Michael gave me a smile and I felt better.

I knew if he said so I really dont had to worry,"Ok mike" Michael nodded and took my hand.

We went into the kitchen,where joseph and kathrine and janet sat and michael began,"Joseph,kathrine I have to tell you something.Better said I wanna conceive you someone.And this person is really special to me."

I was blushing and too shy to say something so I looked at kathrine with red cheeks.Kathrine smiled at me like she wanted to say: I knew you two gonna be a couple. 

Joseph doesnt looked that mad.To my surprise he smiled.That really confused me.Maybe he wasnt like dad.I was sorry I judged him.

Michael squeezed my hand and continued,"Kathrine,Joseph.This is Elizabeth my girlfriend."

I still looked down,blushed and weakly smiled.It was silence between us and I thought joseph hates me but than I saw he stood up came over to me and my heart beated faster,I was scared what gonna happen.Joseph reached out and hugged me.

I was even more surprised and confused what happened.

Little janet clapped her hands and said,"I knew this gonna happen.",she smiled at me and made a little victory dance.

Joseph stopped hugging me,"Elizabeth Im really happy my son found a girl who made him happy.And I really hope you gonna make him to the happiest man.Welcome to the family."

I smiled,now stopped blushing,"Thank you joseph and I really hope I gonna make michael happy."

I looked to michael and I saw he was surprised too.We sat down on the kitchen table and talked.Joseph was really interested in my story,and all in all I can tell he wasnt that bad.

Finally joseph asked,"How about your parents come to the dinner with us one day?"

I was surprised he said that and agreed,"Sure would be great,I just have to ask them when they have some time."

Joseph smiled and said,"No hurry girl" 

Michael and I decided to went to michaels room.

I was stunning,"Wow youre room is a thousand times better than mine."

Michael giggled and blushed.I loved when he blushed.His room was like a little dreamworld.It was just perfect.He had many book.I walked to the books and picked one.It was ´Peter Pan´

Michael hugged me from behind and layed his head on my shoulder,"Its my favourite book."

"Mine too.",I turned around and hugged him.

He was perfect.Just perfect that was everything I could say.

We sat down on his huge bed and I asked him,"Michael how many girlfriends do you already had.Dont worry I dont gonna be mad,just be honestly."

Michael looked up surprised but smiled,"Baby you know Im always honestly with you and besides that youre my first girlfriend.And that really means alot to me.I never wanted to give my heart to the first best girl I see.Youre perfect and I just felt it.No other girl ever gave me the feeling you do.",he placed a tender kiss on my lips.

I was kinda happy I was the first one for him because that way we gonna make everything the first time together.

But one question was still there,"Do you ever had sex before",at the word sex I was blushing a little but I was serious.

Michael smiled and said,"No.You were my first girl and you will always be.Why should I have sex without a girlfriend or love?"

I felt stupid and just said,"I dont know.Just asking."

We cuddled together on his bed and I played with his curls.I loved them.

Finally I asked,"Michael I know Im asking it again but do you really really think we can make it? I mean go on tour for a year.I mean what happenes when this relationship breaks or whatever?"

Michael looked down at me and stroke over my cheek with his hand,"It never gonna break I promise." 

That was all I wanted to hear and I really was excited about the upcoming tour but first we have to clear thing with my parents....


	6. The solution

"Michael can I use your telephone?",I asked now looking at him.

Michael wondered but agreed,"Sure,Sweety.But why?"

I stood up,took michaels hand and tried to pull him up,"You´ll see fot what mike.Just trust me for now and come on"

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could.

Of course I was much faster as michael,who almost fell down,"Sweety,slow down.Dont hurry that much."

I didnt listened to him and jumped down the last few steps.I had a fantastic idea and now it was the perfect to do it.I finally saw the telephone,reached out for it and dealed a number

.I waited and finally I heard,"Sara Taylor.Whos there?"

I glanced,"Hey mom.Its me liz,if you still remember your own daughter.",I giggled

.Mom giggled too,"Hi hun,of course I still remember you.Do you have a problem?"

"Mom can you manage to come back today? I have to talk to you AND dad.Its really important so can you come?",I hoped she would agree,because I couldnt wait anylonger to tell them about my plans.

It was quiet for a second,which meannt mom thought.She took a deep breath,"Well sure.I just have to get your dad.I think we´ll be back around 6pm."

I was soo happy I could hug the whole world,"Thanks,thanks,thanks mom.I love you"

Mom was rather surprised I was that cheerish,"Ok... Well I love you too liz." 

We hung up and I jumped up a few times.Michael still looked at me with a puzzled look.

I was so happy soo soo happy and just hugged him as tight as I could,"I love love love you michael baby."

Michael wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair,"Honey I love you too.But what do you wanna talk about with your parents?"

I looked up and smiled,"You little sweet dummy,of course about us."

Michael smiled so bright and in his eyes I saw he was happy we gonna tell my parents we are a couple now.

We tried to waste time at michaels house until my parents would arrive.From time to time I got really excited and I thought about how I gonna tell my parents about michael and me.I didnt worried about mom she would surely be happy for us and welcome michael with a huge hug.Dad was the one I worried about.He would surely scream or start with that rumors about michael,or anything dump like that.Dad was one of the many people who believed everything from the tabloids,and I really hated it.He even believed things about me,but like I said I doesnt carred.

Michael and I played cards and I was quiet nervous.

So I couldnt concentrate about the game or michael,"Sweety are you ok? I told you now for 3 times,this is the wrong card hun.",Michael lightly touched my hand and had a worried look on his face.

I put the cards down,"Im sorry baby,its just I dont really know how my daddy will react.And I dont want that he hurt you.Not in any way.I just want that they accept you,thats my biggest wish.",I sighted.

Michael now smiled,"Liz,I dont need anybodys opinion about our love.Aslong as you love me Im satisfied.Forever",Michael stood up and took me on his lap and kissed me.

He rocked me in his arms,he just knew I would relax in his arms.I closed my eyes and let this whole scene played over and over again in every way in my head.And in all of this way my dad wouldnt react in a good way.Never.I just knew it.That was what I was scared about.

Finally it was 6pm and we went to my house.In my house were the lights on and that meant my parents were already there.I quietly opened the door and saw my parents sitting on the couch.I looked behind me and took one last look at michael.

I stopped a few steps before entering the livingroom. "Michael its better when you wait here until I say your name.I wanna tell it my parents before you come in.Ok?"

Michael agreed.

"Liz,is that you?",I heard my mom from the livingroom.

I took one last deep breath,"Yes mom.just taking of my shoes.",I took off my shoes and entered the livingroom.

I stood right infront of my parents and started,"Mom,dad the last days I met a person who means alot to me already.And I want that you two meet him.Michael"

Michael stepped in and my parents greeted him.To my surprise my dad wasnt drunk and he behaved.

I shaked it off and contineud,"Michael..michael is my boyfriend.",I gave my parents a weak smile not sure how my dad will react.

"Welcome to our family michael.",I heard dad say.

Dad said that?! What was going on with him? Dad hugged michael and they both talked.Mom welcomed him but not as heartful as I thought,but aslong as she welcomed him it was ok for me.

This time michael started,"Well thanks for welcoming me so heartful.And I wanna be honestly.I asked your daughter elizabeth if she would like to come on the next tour with me and my family.And she accepted.But we decided,of course,to asked our parents first.Especially you two."

Dad asnwered cheerfully,"Of course its ok.I think its gonna be good if liz sees something from the cities and countries.She came around alot,but she was always too busy with working.How long does the tour gonna be?"

Michael slightly giggled and said,"Welll for about a year,if thats ok with you?"

Dad agreed and Michael and Dad continued to talk abou the tour.

But where was mom? Mom still sat on the couch,but I saw tears welled up in her eyes.

I sat down beside her and calmly said,"Mom whats wrong?"

I wanted to hug her but she pushed me away and started screaming,"ONE YEAR WITH MICHAEL JACKSON?! YOU GONNA LEAVE ME ALONE FOR SOMEONE YOU KNOW FOR A FEW DAYS?!"

I tried to relax mom but she always pushed me away,"Mom whats wrong with you?",I was worried I never saw her like that.

Now Michael and Dad also tried to relax her but she didnt let anyone get in her near,"NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME ELIZABETH!NOTHING!BUT WITH YOU IS SOMETHING WRONG.IF YOU WANNA GO ON TO FINE.GO BUT TAKE ALL YOUR CLOTHES AND DONT COME BACK!"

I was shocked.What was wrong with her.She never reacted that way.

Now tears streamed down on my cheeks and michael tried to calm me down,"Mom is that really what you want?",I waited for her answer but she just looked away,"Fine mom you will never ever see me again in your life.And I hope you will be satisfied with you opinion." 

I ran upstairs and put all my clothes in suitcases.I carried them down and heard michael saying goodbye.

I got out with the suitcases,which I hardly could carry,but michael helped me as soon as he came out,"Liz do you really wanna do it?",Michael tried to get me back in the house but this time I wouldnt enter it again.

I had all I needed and angrily said,"Michael dont you heard her she dont wanna have me anymore.If she says so fine.She never behaved like that and thats why Im doing it....Can I live in your house?"

Michael took my hand,"Of course you can sweety.As long as you want.",he kissed me and we stopped for a second.

I took a deep breath and wipped my tears away,"Thanks so much baby.So thats the solution."

Michael nooded and I was happy and sad.I didnt wanted to leave michael like that.And I really didnt knew what was wrong with mom.But I was happy and excited to go on tour with michaels family.

We carried the suitcases to michaels house.We explained michaels family totally agreed that I gonna stay there.We got ready for the night and snuggled together in michaels bed.He rocked me in his arms and I closed my eyes.Michaels body was so arm and I felt save.

For now this was my new home.Staying at michaels house and soon go on tour.That was the solution and my new life would begin when I wake up tomorrow.....


	7. Its not easy for all of us

2 weeks had past and and I felt perfect.Of course I missed mom and it wasnt easy for all of us but I accepted that she just needed some time for herself.I missed her much and I thought about her alot.

The time with michael and his family was just perfect.I felt good like I never felt before.It was the first time I really felt free in my life.I had no worried,no needs,I just felt free.And I loved it.Michael was the perfect boyfriend and snuggled,and rocked me every night.

But since the night we went to the circus we didnt had sex.We decided we gonna wait until we felt like.I was totally fine with that because with out the feeling for it,it wouldnt be the same,for sure.

These two weeks nothing really important happened.The jacksons gonna start to promote the tour and kathrine teached me some cooking recipes.One time as she teached me to cook a soup,I really thought she would be better as my mom,but I didnt meant it that way.I loved mom but she was sometimes just a bit to shy or whatever.We really had a strong mother-daughter relationship,but we never did things like that.But I loved mom and wouldnt change that shes my mom.

Mom didnt called and I didnt called too.I was just afraid that she would scream at me again.I didnt wanted to loose her.

Well Michael really supported and hugged me whenever I needed and kissed me whenever I wanted.My feeling to michael just got stronger and stronger from day to day and I really wanted to spend the rest of my life with michael.Michael practised alot,and at some rehearsals I watched them and it was just amazing.But Michael hat always enough time for me and I really respected that.

Joseph was really different as I thought.He was nice as I was around and although he was really rought at rehearsals he was carrying at home.Michael said he wasnt always like that,but the last year he really changed.

Kathrine became a second mom for me and we did much together.Janet and I got best friends and janet,kathrine and I went shopping several times.We liked the same things so it was easy to shop together.Some days LaToya and Rebbie came with us and we all had fun.

Tito,jermaine.marlon,jackie,randy and I came good along too.We did funny things together and played pranks at each other.Of course michael was always there too.

All in all I came good along with all of them and they became a of me.Or I became a part of their family,and I really loved it.They gave me feelings I never had before.

 

__________

 

I sat in the livingroom starring at the phone waiting for mom or dad to call.But nothing happened.It was 3am but I had the feeling mom or dad gonna call so I stood up and went in the livingroom.Nothing happened for a hour.I heard steps comming from upstaird and looked at the opened door to look who came down.

"Sweety its night.Why are you sitting here.Cant you sleep?",Michael asked rubbing his eyes like a little boy.

I stood up from the couch and hugged him,"No its just I had the feeling that mom or dad gonna call me.But I guess that never gonna happen."

I felt like crying but I promised myself to dont cry atleast until mom called and said it by herself.And aslong as she didnt I wouldnt cry,because things can always change.

Michael kissed my hairand rubbed my back,"Honey,dont worry.Maybe she just need some time for herself to realize you gonna be away for one year.See it from her side,its not easy to hear you little daughter gets an adult slowly and will be away for one year.",Michael lifted up my chin and kissed me,"Just give her some time,she will call you ok?"

Michael always knew how to calm me down and every single time it worked.He was right.It isnt easy for her and it wasnt fair to tell it like that.I just presented them michael and then we go on tour.I decided to just let it be and wait until shes ready to think about it together.

"Ok baby.You always know how to calm me down.I love you",I gave him a kiss and smiled at him.

"Because I love you",Michael said in a boyish tone and continued,"Well lets get back in bed and get some more sleep."

We went back into bed and michael rocked me,like always,into sleep.

The next morning we stood up ate breakfast and joseph and the boys went to rehearsals.

I gave michael a goodbye kiss and everybody said,"Awww how sweet"

Michael and I laughed.

Kathrine,janet and I sat on the couch and decided what we gonna do.

"How about going to the mall like always?",I suggested and we laughed.

We were just typical women.We liked doing girly things and I enjoyed to have someone to do it with.

We went to the mall and I felt kinda weird.As we went to a accsessoire shop I thought I heard mom laughing.I tried to concentrate but I couldnt.All the time I felt like mom was around and usually I didnt felt like that.Maybe I just missed her so much that I started thinking she was around.

We drove back adn that thing wouldnt go off of my mind.We were back home and the boys were already back.

I hugged michael,"Michael I have to talk to you,now please.Its important."

Michael agreed and we went in the garden.

We sat down in the grass and I began,"Baby as kathrin,janet and I were shopping I thought I heard mom laughing.And all the time we were there it felt like shes around.I never felt like that."

Michael thought for a while and finally,"Sweety dont worry.I think you just miss here and theres nothing wrong with that.Its just not easy for all of us."

Michael gave me support like all family members and I loved it.Soon the tour would start and we gonna have a lot of fun.I just knew everything gonna be alright...


	8. I love to tour

The next day came and it was time to promote the upcoming tour on some tv channels.So that meant lot and lot of interviews,of course for michael and his brothers.Michael was always so shy but he tried his best to give them good answers.

We sat down on the couch waiting for everybody to get finished for the interview.Michael was nervous and I tried to calm him down,"Baby dont worry",I gave him a kiss,"Youre my mike.And the mike I know can do that without problems.I winked at him.

Michael smiled again and doesnt looked nervous,but now he asked,"If they asked me about a girlfriend should I tell them about us? I mean it would of course look a little bit weird if the famous Elizabeth Taylor is at every concert.I dont care about tabloids but I want that the whole world knows your mine.",he smiled like a little boy.

"Ehmm..well I dont know.You can say it on a interview alone if you want.I mean its so sweet and I love you.And all these fangirls should know youre just mine.",I kissed him,passionately.

I loved every single kiss we shared,and I never got tired of it.His lips were so carresing,loving and just perfect.He was talented at kissing and at first I was worried that he might practised alot with other girls.But honestly I didnt really carred because for now he was all MINE.

"Sweety I would never ever leave you whatever happens.Youre the only girl I wanna hug and kiss.Youre the only girl I wanna rock in my arms at night.And youre the only girl I wanna marry."

This melted my heart.He was so sweet and I really wanted to marry him and be his wife for the rest of my life.

Finally everybody was finished and we heated of to the reporters.I stayed in the background and tried not to get that much attention.Finally the intervie startet:

Reporter: " So Michael youre here today to tell us something about the upcoming tour of the jacksons.But let me welcome you before,and thanks for the interview"

Michael:"Thanks.Well Im honored to be here."

Reporter:"Well let us talk about the tour first"

They talked about the tour as finally the reporter asked:"So Michael,many girls out there really really like you.I mean they would do anything to be with you only for 10 minutes.How do you feel about it ?"

Michael:"Well I feel honored and Im sorry for all the girls out there but I already have one special girl I want in my life forever."

Reporter:"So you have a girlfriend?"

Michael:"Yes and shes the most beautifulest girl I´ve ever seen in my life and she will always be"

Reporter:"Awww thats sweet.Well may I ask whats her name?"

Michael:"Of course.And many people already know her.And shes here so I can show you who she is,if you want?"

Reporter:"Of course,of course."

 

The reporter was excited about the new top story and michael came towards me.

 

"Sweety now is the perfect time.Please help me to show you to all my fans.",michael smiled sweetly at me.

 

I gave him my hand and we got back to the reporter.As the reporter turned around and realized how I was he said:

 

Reporter:"Well thats your girlfriend? Congatulations to both of you.And you look sweet together."

Michael&Me:"Thanks"

 

 

The reporter asked some things about us like how we met,when was our first kiss and all that kind of things.We were done after 1 hour and I felt good.Finally we didnt had to hide anything and I just felt free.

 

We drove back and holded hands in the car.I loved him and although the whole tabloids would go crazy,but I knew as long as we had each other we didnt needed andything different...


	9. And so the story begins...

Some days after the interview the tour finally began.Of course the tabloids gone crazy because we were together.All in all michael and me really found it funny and amusend.

The tour started in Chicago.It was just a little concert with a few hundred people for the beginning.Michael said he have a special for all his fans and specially for me,at the end of the show.And of course I was pretty curious.

They performed several songs and I just loved every single one of them.And they did a great performance.

As the concert was over Michael said,"Well as I promised I have a surprise for all of you and for my girlfriend Elizabeth Taylor."

The fans cheered and clapped their hands really loud.

Michael laughed,"Well Liz would you please come on the stage with me.I was blushing backstage but slowly got on stage.

Michael gave me his hand,"Well Liz I cant really explain my feelings for you.Thats why I wrote as song for you,its called ´Lovely one´.With music I can explain how I feel and I wanna tell you how I feel and I hope you like it."

Michael pulled me nearer and kissed me.His fans really gone crazy about that and I was blushing but I really liked it.He showed the whole world Im his and that made me proud.I didnt needed his money and I was together with him because hes famous.Well Im famous by myself but who carres? A relationship should be full with love and not full with money or fans.

Michael ended the kiss,"Sweety do you see this chair up there?",he pointed at the chair,"Please sit down there and listen to my song.And enjoy it",Michael winked at me.

The security helped me to the chair and as soon as I sat down Michael started his song.....

As he finished the song the security and I got back on stage.

"And how was it sweety? Did you liked it?",Michael asked.

I didnt answered just hugged him tight and he wrapped his arms around me.I was speechlees.This song was amazing and I loved it.

Finally the show was over and we went to Michaels dressing room.Michael took a shower and dressed in a jeans and a t-shirt.He took my hand and we drove back to the hotel.

I watched news on TV and of course they talked about the concert.They said good and bad thing.One bad thing was that they said Michael and I just had a promo-relationship.But honestly I doesnt really carred and turned the tv off.

Michael came back after he talked to his dad,"Sweety dress yourself in the prettiest clothes you have."

"Why mike?",I was curious.

"A surprise cant tell.Come on please you will love it.",Michael talked in his boyish voice and I loved it.

I got dressed in a red dress and Michael and I got back in the car.It was 9pm and I was curious what Michael wanna do.After 10 minutes we stopped at a pretty expensive resteraunt.

"Michael why do you wanna spend so much money? We can go anywhere else.Dont you think its too expensive to go out with me like that?"

"Why? Baby I love you and dont care about the money.Its just ones I promise you.",Michael really knew how do get me melt.

"Ok but just ones",I finally gave in.

The dinner was fantastic but for my opinion a way to expensive-But that wasnt what I was carrying about.That weird feeling I had at the mall came back and I was afraid something bad could happen.

Michael was carred,"Sweety is everything ok?"

I came back from my thoughts and answered,"Yes..yes.I just gonna go to the toilet.Ill be back baby."

"Ok I gonna pay and wait here."

We gave each other a kiss and I went to the toilet quick.I didnt really felt good and leaned agains the toilet door.This whole scene with mom at my house was in my mind all the time.

"Liz are you in there",I heard a voice asking.

I knew that voice well but couldnt believe it.Curious and angry I slowly asked,"Mom??"

"Yes honey.I came to appologize."

I came out of the toilet and said,"Mom you really hurted me and an apologize isnt enough.How did you even found me?"

"I was at the concert.The song Michael sang for you was sweet.",she said with an calm voice.  
"Mom listen,you hurted me much.I really trusted you and helped you the way you helped me but that was just too much.I dont wanna get hurted anymore ok? Just give me some time I gonna call you when Im ready ok?",I couldnt look at her I knew its gonna break my heart in a million little pieces.

I went to Michael as fast as I could and we left.Back at the hotel we snuggled together and I told Michael everything.

"Maybe I should have just told her its ok?",I asked Michael. 

Michael kissed my hair,"Sweety you did the right thing.You should call her tomorrow and talk to her.Maybe you two can go and eat brunch or something like that.She will understand you.Im sure she will."

Michael was always right and I just knew mom will understand me and I hoped everything will be like before.

Suddenly I felt like to throw up and quick went to the bathroom.And I threw up.Michael came from behind and held my hair up.

"Whats wrong sweety?",Michael asked me.

I brushed my teeth and thought as finally it plopped in in head.

"Oh my god michael.My period it doesnt came.I might be pregnant.",I hoped michael wouldnt be mad or anything like that.

"Sweety calm down.Everything is ok.If you think we might be pregnant we gonna sleep now and buy a test tomorrow morning.And I gonna go to a doctor with you if you want to be sure about that"

Tears welled up in my eyes,"Michael we are 15 we cant raise a child."

"Sweety calm down.Everything will be fine.I will always be there and support you whatever it is.OK?"

!I hugged him tight and hoped I wasnt pregnant.We went to bed and I still cried but I knew that if Im pregnant Michael will always be there and that helped me...


	10. ...and so it continues

I woke up in the middle of the night.I couldnt sleep.What if Im really pregnant? I sat on the bed and thought about if Im pregnant and how it will work.I mean would be happy about a baby from Michael but not in the age of 15.I wouldnt be a good Mom I knew it.I mean a babysitted a few times but having an own baby is different.My life would be ruined.

Tears rolled down my cheeks and soon Michael woke up.

Michael stroke my back,"Sweety whats wrong?"

I turned around and hugged him,"Michael Im not ready for a baby.I know I would be a bad mom"

 

"Pshh baby.We dont know if youre pregnant and if you are Im always there for you.I never gonna leave you and I will do my best to help you,always"

 

"Thanks mike",I gave him a kiss.

 

Michael rocked me to sleep and I knew whatever happens I will always have someone to help me.Even when I left Mom I would never ever be alone.And I was really happy I had someone.For now the jacksons were my family.

 

____________

 

"Liz baby waky waky.",I heard Michael whispering in my ear.

 

I giggled but turned around.

 

Michael started tickling me,"I gonna stop when you stand up.Otherwise I make that for hours"

 

"Ok,ok Mike I stand up.",I said trying to make him stop tickling me.

 

He stopped and I got up,"Baby I gonna go to the toilett."

 

"Wait",he stopped me,"I buyed a pregnancy test for you.Maybe you should make it now"

 

I took the pregnancy test and went in the bathroom.I made it and came out,"Mike can you look if Im pregnant or not?"

 

"Sure",Michael said and took the pregnancy test.

 

I cuddled with him and we waited for the result together.After 2 minutes the result showed off.

 

Michael looked at the pregancy test and at my stomach,back at the pregnancy test and again at my stomach,"Sweety youre pregnant..."

 

"Im pregnant?! Oh my god.",I couldnt believe what I just heard.

 

Officialy my life was ruined now.And I knew I could never ever take care of a little baby.Never.

 

Michael started giggling,"Baby come down,youre not pregnant"

 

"What?",I asked.

 

"Youre not pregnant",Michael giggled.

 

"Oh Michael",I hugged him but shortly afterwards I punched his shoulder as hard as I could,"Thats for the prank."

 

Michael kissed me and I knew nothing will happen now.We relaxed in the bed and I finally decided to call Mom.

She answered,"Sara Taylor.Whos there?"

Me:"Mom its me Elizabeth.Are you still in Chicago?"

Mom:"Yes I am.Why do you ask?"

Me:"Well I would like invite you to the Silver Palm Restaurant.Would you like to eat with me and we talk about everything?"

Mom:"Sure.Ill be there at 3pm"

Me:"Thanks Mom.See you."

Mom:"See you.bye"

We hung up.

 

_____________

 

It was 2:30pm and I made myself ready for the dinner with Mom.I wasnt sure whats gonna happen and I hoped she will forgive me and we gonna be as we were before that.

"Sweety dont I get a goodbye kiss?",Michael sweetly asked.

I gave him a kiss and said,"I gonna be back before the concert begins"

"I hope so sweety",Michael smiled at me and kissed me one more time.

 

Billie,a bodyguard of Michael,drove me to the restaurant and Mom already waited there.

I thanked Billie and went outside to Mom,"Hi Mom Im happy to see you again I missed you",I hugged Mom.

"I missed you too Liz",she hugged me back.

"Well lets go inside",I smiled at her.

Mom agreed and we went inside.

"Well Mom Im sorry that I was so ignorant yesterday"

"No Liz you have to excuse my behaviour it was really dump what I said to you.All you wanted is to spend time with Michael.Im sorry.Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can",I stood up and hugged her tight

I was so happy to have her back.I missed her so much and I never wanted to loose her.

"Well Liz I have to tell you something.Me and Dad think or a while now how we can tell you that",Mom stopped and looked at me,"Im pregnant"

"Pregnant? But Mom youre 40 isnt that dangerous and I thought you and Dad had a fight?",I was confused.

"Well Liz it wasnt planed but Dad and I talked and then we dicided to try it again for you and the baby."

"Oh Mom Im happy for you.Do you already know what its going to be,girl or boy?" 

"No baby I dont know it yet.But now tell me about you and Michael",Mom sounded really curious and I told her about us.

I was happy to have Mom back and couldnt wait to get a sibling.


	11. Why do you let her bother you?

"Well Mom lets go to the jacksons concert.Of course only if you want to?",I asked Mom.

"Sure",Mom answered.

We payed and went to Billies car.He drove us to the concert and we went backstage.

I stopped a few meters away from Michael room,"Mom wait here I will tell Michael youre here.He surely have some time to talk to you"

Mom nodded and I went into Michaels room.But what I saw there surprised me.It was Michael with Brooke Shields.

Brooke Shields I met her a few months before at a casting for my new movie.We were casted for the same character but I got the job and of course she didnt.Since then she kinda have an eye on me.Wherever we meet shes pretty bad to me.

"Mike baby my Mom is there and I have to tell you something",I smiled at Michael,"But when I bother you now we can wait until we are back at the hotel or after the concert?"

"Well for my opinion you bother Michael and me,much",Brooke smirked at me.

Michael doesnt listened to her and got up to kiss me,"Sweety I missed you,so much.Well of course I have time for my sweety and her Mom.",Michael took my hips and pulled me closer and this time he gave me a tongue kiss.

We stopped kissing because Brooke interupted us,"Well Elizabeth Im here too so would you stop sucking at Michael? It really looks embarassing,it looks like a little child sucking ice-cream.",Brooke laughed.

I was pissed off,"Would you please stop beeing so jelious?"

Brooke wanted to say something but Michael interrupted her,"Brooke dont dare talk shitty with my girl ok? Im hers and now excuse me I have to talk to my future mother in law",Michael smiled at me,"And now would you please go out of my room?"

"Whatever",Brooke said walking out of the room giving him the cold shoulder.

I looked at Michael,"Why was she here?"

Michael sighted,"Well I was getting ready,waiting for you and she came in.She tried to kiss me but Im yours.It was just a few minutes before you came.Dont worry there was nothing between us Im always your,forever."

I giggled,"Michael dont worry I trust you.And I know you would never be together with Brooke Shields.She was always mean to me even 5 months back at the casting for a movie"

Michael wondered,"You meet her before?"

"Yeah at a casting like I said.We were casted for the same character but I got the job and she didnt.Since then she hates me.But whatever lets go talk to my Mom",I took his hand and we went to mom.

 

Michael:"Hello Mrs.Taylor"

Mom:"Oh you can say Sara to me."

Michael:"Nice to meet you Sara"

 

They talked for a while and really came good along with each other.The concert was about to start and Michael said goodbye for now.

Mom loved the concert and really liked Michael too.Mom knew the text of every song and sang along wih them.I giggles,she wasnt that different from me or I wasnt that different from her.

The concert ended and Michael came back giving me a kiss,"Sweety I just gonna change my clothes ok?"

"Ok baby",I gave him one more kiss and he went to his room.

I looked at Mom,"Well can you already go to the car? I just gonna go and talk to Michael.Ill be back in a few minutes."

"Of course Liz",Mom said walking to the exit.

I walked to Michaels room opening the door,"Michael you wont believe what.....",more I couldnt say because of what I saw.

I was speechlees and shocked about what I saw,it was Brooke on the top of Michael.It doesnt really looked like Michael wanted that but obviously Brooke enjoyed it.

"What is going on here?!",I asked shocked and mad.

Michael lifted Brooke away and went towards me,"Its not what its looking like.Really."

"I know you didnt wanted that Michael Im mad at that bitch",I went to Brooke and looked her deep in her eyes.

"Are you calling me a bitch?",Brooke asked.

"Yes I do.",I laughed.

"Well watch me getting your boyfriend mike.",Brooke arrogantly said.

Without thinking I slaped Brookes face,"You better watch your mouth girl.And now get lost."

Brooke cried and went out.

Michael looked at me rather surprised but he smiled,"Baby there was really nothing going on.Really"

I giggled,"Michael like I said I trust you but please dont let here bother you ok?"

"Ok.What did you wanted to tell me sweety?",Michael asked.

"Im getting a sibling.Mom is pregnant.",I said happily and jumped in the air a few times.

"Thats cool soon-big-sister",Michael winked at me.

 

I was happy even when Brooke bother Michael.I trusted him,I knew he would never ever cheat on me.And I would never cheat on Michael.Whatever happenes.


	12. The responsibility

We went to the car and on the way Michael gave some autographes.He really loved his fans and he would walk for miles for his fans.Whatever they said he always said"I love you more"

Finally,after 20 minutes full with fans,we arrived at the car.Michael got different kinds of surprises from his fans and bodyguards helped us carry them.Michael decided to unpack them at the hotel and I can tell he loved surprises.

Mom waited in the car and we got in.We had a nice talk all the way.

But I had one question,"Mom where are you staying?"

"Im staying at the hotel right there",Mom said pointing at the hotel a few houses far away.

"Billie would you please let my Mother go out right there at this hotel?",I asked politly.

"Yes Liz",Billie answered now stopping infront of the hotel.

Mom got out said goodbye and went to the hotel.Michael and I waved at her.

 

I felt so good,finally I had Mom back and we can start from 0.We would go on where we stopped before the fight.We would just forget the evening I introduced Michael to my parents.And I would finally have a little sibling.I didnt cared what it would be,boy or girl,whatever.I just wanted to have a little family member,who would call me ´sister´.

 

Back at the hotel the bodyguards helped us with the presents,again.It were about 50 presents or more.I just knew we would spend the whole night unpack and look at these presents.

We finally brought every single present in our hotelroom and I exhausted sat down on the bed,"Puhh that took ages baby.And its gonna take ages do unpack and look at them."

Michael gave me a smile,"Yes but I love my fans and I gonna keep every present"

I laughed,"Even if its candy?"

Michael gave me a kiss,"Yes even if its candy"

"But baby you love candy.You could just buy new candy"

Michael looked in my eyes,"Yea I could but thats not the same.I cant buy things back fans gave me."

"Aw youre sweet.Let us start unpacking that stuff,otherwise we wont be finished by tomorrow.",I said with a big smile.

We unpacked the first presents and it were normal thing: Posters,Pics from fans,Letters,Candy.But than something weird came.

I unpacked a small package with a card,which said: Dear Michael,I love you so much and here is a special present for you.

I unpacked it and it was a thong and a bra,"Uhmm Michael do you really wanna keep that?",I asked showing up the bra and thong.

Michael laughed his ass off and hardly could breath.We both laughed but we were interupted by a loud knock on the door.

I got up and opened the door.

It was a firmly dressed women.She looked pretty strict,"Good evening.Im Grace Stitpac from the Child Protective Service in L.A. . We have been contacted from someone who told us your parents dont really care about you.I would like to talk to you private if its ok?"

I was overhelmed,"Yes sure."

I didnt knew what to say.Who would tell them my parents dont care about me? Who knew us good enough to know how my dad really was.And who should know my parents doesnt really agreed to this tour? Thousands of questions were in my head and I doesnt had a answer to a single of them.

The women from the Child Protective Service saw how I felt and said,"Dont worry Elizabeth I only wan to talk to you.How about we talk in your room?"

"Uhmm yes.",I said still confused.I turned around and looked at Michael who was as confused as I was,"Michael could you please leave us alone for a while?"

Michael nodded and went out.Grace came in and we sat down on chairs.

Grace:"So Elizabeth,tell me something about the Life with your parents."

 

I knew lying would be useless because it just would get worse so I decided to tell the truth,"Well my Mom always carred about me,but dad didnt.Most of the time he was drunk and didnt showed up.He often screamed at mom and me.But that changed.Mom is pregnant and dad isnt drunk anymore.Really."

Grace:"Well its nice to hear you father chances,but why are you one tour with your boyfriend Michael?"

Me:"Well he asked me and I agreed.Than we asked my parents and well...they doesnt really agreed.Mom screamed at me and I was so hurted that I stayed in Michaels house.And then we went on tour."

Grace:"Elizabeth thats all I need to hear for now.I come back if I need more questions.",she smiled at me.

Me:"Does anything bad will happen now?"

Grace:"No I promise you.I gonna go back to the office and talk to the other ones.When we decided something I promise I tell you ok?"

 

I nodded and she said goodbye.Seconds later Michael cam back.I felt like crying but instandly hugged Michael.I always felt safe in his arms.

I told Michael everything and he confused asked,"But who told them that?"

"I dont know...I dont know",I really didnt.

We continued unpacking the presents and we found more funny stuff.I dont know if Michael decided to keep or dont keep the bra and thong but honestly I didnt carred.

 

__________

 

Two weeks later.

 

The tour went well and Michael and I were a perfect couple.That what the tabloids said.We were still in love more and more every day.Mom,Dad,Michael and me meeted as often as we could and Mom and Dad were at every concert.Our family-relationship was better than ever.

Michael and I woke up because of a loud knock on the tour.

"Yes Im coming.Just a minute",I yelled fastly got dressed in a jeans and a top.

I opened the door and saw Grace standing there again,"Hello Elizabeth sorry for waking you up this early but its important, would you please follow me?"I followed her in the siut of Joseph and Kathrine.I saw Mom and Dad sitting there together with Kathrine and Joseph.

I sat down,"What is going on here?"

Grace smiled at me,"Kathrine and Joseph Jackson want to adopt you.But well youre still living by your parents,official.So now you can decide where you wanna live."

Everybody starred at me.I felt their starres at my face.Now it was my turn to decide.But I couldnt.I loved Mom and Dad and Kathrine and Joseph.But I could never decide and choose one of them.

My parents were my parents and I loved them from the bottom of my heart.They raised me and specialy Mom gave her best to raise me.And I knew Dad loved me.

Kathrine and Joseph were there for me as my Mom threw me out.They were like my second parents at this time.I was a part of their family and I really liked it.

 

All in all I just couldnt decide who I should choose.But I had to.And now it was my responsibility ....


	13. Throw it away or keep it?

There I sat, in a hotelroom, left alone with two choices. I knew whatever I would choose, it would change my entire life.

Thousands of thoughts were spinning around in my head.

Keep the life with Mom and Dad, or take the new one with Kathrine and Joseph?

Maybe it would be better when I go to Kathrine and Joseph, so Mom and Dad have some time for the baby. Babys need a lot of Care and I would just bother them with my problems. We came good along the last few days , as I stayed here by the Jacksons.

But its wasn’t an easy decision, for sure.

Everybody still starred at me and I got really nervous. It wasn’t a decision I could make in 2 minutes. But everybody wanted me too. I always wanted to make my own decision, but not these kind of decisions. And this time nobody would tell me whats wrong and not, help me to make a decision or make it for me.

No this time I was all by myself. And it felt horrible.

I hoped someone would come and helped me. I heard steps behind me, entering the room and laying his hands on my shoulders. I knew this hands, it was Michael. Maybe he knew about the plans of his parents, maybe he was the one who contacted Grace Stitpac. But if he contacted her he would surely have told me about it. Or not?

I was too confused to know who did it or not. But now I had to make a decision, I wasn’t even ready to make. I was 15, why do they let me make such a hard decision by my own?

I didn’t wanted to hurt anybody, but whatever I would choose someone would get hurt, even if they act like they are not. Again I would hurt someone, again I would ruin everything, with just a few words. Maybe this whole disaster was my fault? Maybe I was the reason why Mom and Dad always had fights, and maybe because of me Dad drunk.

I didn’t knew anything, anymore. It felt like all emotions, all things I knew just have been deleted. And the only thing I felt were sadness, and a million questions were in my head.

As longer I tried to find a decision, the more questions came in my head and I had no idea, who I should pick.

I looked down because I didn’t wanted the other ones to see my crying.

A tear dropped down on my jeans and Michael saw that,” Don’t you think, its enough for know? Don’t you guys see shes overhelmed with this decision? I think you should leave her some time for making such a big decision.”

I was too ovelhelmed with this decision, so I stood up and I ran out of the room down to the entrance of the hotel. I needed some air. Something which helped me to realize what happened. 

I knew I could never make a good decision.Why do they gave me such a big resonsibility? Couldnt they see I was overhelmed?

I cried and cried I was just too overhelmed with this situation.I just wanted to run away but I heard steps behind me.

I fastly wipped away my tears,"Im sorry Michael,Im just overhelmed."

Michael wrapped his arms tight around me,"I understand you,really.And I can help you"

How could he help me? Does he was the answer to all of my questions? That does confused me even more.And there was one question: Throw it away or keep it?

I was confused,"But Michael,how do you wanna do it? Do you know more than you told me? And all in all I have only one question, Throw it away or keep it?"

Michael smiled,"I didnt lied to you,and second I have a plan.And to your last question,None of them."


	14. Elizabeth Taylor-Jackson..can it work?

I looked at Michael with a puzzled look.

Michael smiled,"Come on Liz,do you trust me?",he held his hand out.

I nodded and took his hand.We went back in the hotel and finally came to the suit.

I stopped infront of the door,"Mike whats the plan?"

Michael giggled,"Dont worry.Trust me,everything will be fine,just let me speak",and with that he opened the door and stepped in.

 

Everyone were quiet and looked at Michael as puzzled as I looked.

 

Michael didnt carred and started,"Liz decided to spend her time with both families.She loves all of us and simply cant choose one,so she will stay with us until the tour ends and then she will go back to her parents and visit us as often as she can.Dont you Liz?"

I gasped,"Yes,I think thats the best solution since with live next to each other."

Everyone was fine with it,except me.Something just didnt felt right.

I went to my hotelroom and laid down on the bed.I didnt talked for about 5 hours and didnt answered one of Michaels questions.

Michael looked at his watch,"Well Liz sweety I gotta go to the concert.See you after it",he kissed my forehead and gently rubbed my back.

Michael went out and got to the concert,but I still laid there saying nothing.I didnt even moved.

One and a half hour later he came back and sat next down next to me on the bed,"Liz please say anything.I just wanna know if there something I can do for you."

I sat up straight and looked out of the window.I wanted to say something but I couldnt.As bad as I wanted it I just couldnt.

I stood up and took my jacket.I turned around to face Michael.I shook my head and opened the door.I ran out as fast as I could.

I knew Im running away often the last time,but I cant change it.When I dont know what to do I just run away.Thats what I learnt.

I just ran out of the hotel without thinking.

I heard Michael screaming behind me,"Elizabeth!Elizabeth please come back!"

I heard he was sad by the way he screamed.It sounded like his voice was near to crack because he was crying.

I saw the people around me starring at me but i kept on running.I looked behind me once to see Michael.He sunk to the ground probably crying.

That simply broke my heart.

I started asking myself: Do you really love Michael? If you do how can you hurt him like that?Or do you just love the atention he gives you? Or do you just love him because he takes your responsibilities?

I couldnt answer all these questions.I felt tears streaming down my cheeks,they were warm.A warmth I hadent felt for weeks.

I stopped at a little park and sat down.Nobody was in my near and it was getting dark,which was surely the reason why nobody was around.

 

 

*Michaels P.O.V*

 

I was so worried about Liz.Since she walked out of my parents suite she just laid down on bed saying nothing.She doesnt even came with me to my concert,which made me even more worried.

I walked to our hotelroom to look after her.As I came in she laid there in the same position I left her.

I sat next to her and asked,"Liz please say anything.I just wanna know if theres something I can do for you"

Elizabeth sat straigh up and looked out of the window.She stood up took her jacket,looked at me and shook her head.Then she left.

I ran after her but she was too fast.I saw her running down the street and screamed,"Elizabeth!Elizabeth please come back"

But she kept on running.I was so worried about her.Did I do something wrong? Maybe I should let her talk earlier.

I sunk down to the ground and tears streamed down my face.I just didnt wanted to loose her.Not now.


	15. No sign of Michael

Again I tried to search for atleast one answer of the question "Do I love Michael?"

That was a hell of question.I mean LOVE simple as it sounds,just four simple letters but a huge meaning.

I do love him,it was love at first sight but how could I tell if I never loved anyone before?

"God damnit,Liz! Stop these questioning! Answer! You need answers!",I screamed to myself,which luckily no one heard since I was alone in this park,"Ok,ok.Now concentrate and search for pro and cons"

I began searching through my mind,first all pros,"Hes a gentleman,cares for my feelings,hes handsome,I come good along with his family,he isnt selfish"

Then after a few pros I began searching for cons,"This damnit stress with my family,rumors from these paparazzis and Joseph doesnt seem to be that happy with the joice Michael made"

I got on thinking,hearing the wind blow through the leaves of the tress as suddenly I realized something,"Michael always supported me whatever happened,even if we´re not in love for that long.Even as I thought I might carry his baby he only saw positive things.He´s never mad at someone,always sees the fault at his sight,even if its not.And the most important thing is: HE LOVES ME FOR WHO I AM!",and with that I stood up,heading towards the hotel as fast as I could.

Reaching our room,but as I entered it I found it empty...looking around I saw nothing that could give me a hint where Michael could be.Storming out I found one of the bodyguards of Michaels.

Rushing towards him I asked,"Did you see Michael?!"

Obviously surprised he answered,"Who?"

I sighed,"MICHAEL! MICHAEL JACKSON! DID YOU SEE HIM?!"

Now understanding what I just asked he meant,"Oh Michael.Yeah I did see him just a few minutes ago.I dont know where he wanted to go but he was in an obvious hurry"

Saying a quick ´thank you´ I let him behind me and started searching thoughout the whole hote.But no sign of Michael nor one of his brothers...

____________________

Michaels P.O.V

Liz hurted me with just walking away like this.She can tell me everything yet she keeps it to herself.I do love her but Im no superman,I cant read her mind though I try to satisfy her the best I can.But is the best enough?

I walked up to our room and sat down.Searching through my things I came across a picture of her.She´s so beautiful,I often wonder why she loves me.I mean she could have every boy but she wanted me.In that small amount of time she got to know me she saw Michael not just Michael Jackson.I dont care if she just saw that because she was famous herself,I care because shes the first one who sees just me for who I am.

And now it looks like I lost her.

Thinking about that made my heart shatter into a thousand pieces.She is my life,my lovely one,my Liz.

And then I started to think how bothering it must be for her to hear,read and see all these rumors they make up about us.She hated being a childstar just as much as I did.But yet we both loved it.

I decided to go out,just somewhere I can be alone and think.

Walking around some lonely streets I saw a store with babyclothes.I started to think about my future.Some day I may be a dad myself,handling family and spotlight at the same time.But do I really wanna be a star if I have my own family in the future? I want my kids to have a normal life just as everyone else.I want them to go to a normal school,to have normal friends,to have normal expriences.But how can they have such a life with Michael Jackson as their father? Of course I´ll teach them to see me as a normal father and I´ll treat them normally but there will always be these paparazzis and fake friends.

But on the other side I saw the bride site of it: Maybe Liz will be the mother of my future kids.I started imagining a normal day when I come home and my son runs towards me,hugging me tight and says ´welcome home daddy´ After that he giggles,takes my hand and leads me towards the kitchen where I see my very pregnant wife Liz.She comes towards me and gives me a lovingly kiss on my lips telling me ´dinner is ready´

Thinking about this made this torcher of being a star alot better.I had something to look forward to.Something that brightened my day.

All I had to do is finding my beloved Liz.She had to be somewhere and I would find her wherever she is.


End file.
